


rage, rage (against the dying of the light)

by moonybutterfly (zukoandtheoc)



Series: just wait a bit more [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just angst, Needed To Vent, Oneshot, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Sadness, Spoilers for V's route, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, before the party, i wrote this on day 11 before the party, just ME bein sad tbh, just bc i was overcome by feels, just mc bein sad, no spoilers for v's after ending, pre good/normal end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/moonybutterfly
Summary: The party's been canceled.You are so, so angry.





	rage, rage (against the dying of the light)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back, when i was playing V's route and i was just so upset about it lmao. this slots in after the chatroom on day 11, before the party/story mode/ending. works for either V's good end or his normal end.

You are angry. You are so, so angry. 

You came back for V. You wanted to save him, to give him a chance at happiness, at a life he never would have known with Rika. You wanted to love him like he deserves. 

You are so angry. 

Everyone else got their happy ending. Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, even Saeyoung. They were all happy in the end, more or less. They all got their moment to shine. 

Why can't V? 

Why can't you? 

You're furious. How could Rika do this to you? You wanted to help her, you really did. But V needed you, and you needed to do right by him, and what was right for him was so, so wrong for her, and… and you believed that the sun was bright enough to shine on you both. You believed that the sky was big enough for the two of you to coexist. 

You still believe. 

You miss Ray. 

Ray… if only you'd chosen him, he'd be alive. He'd be by your side, like you and he both wanted all along. 

But V… 

You can't have them both. 

Maybe you can't have either of them at all. 

But you want them. God, do you want them. You want both of them to be happy, and loved, you want them to be the best versions of themselves. You want to save them, and the rest of the RFA too, hell, even Rika - you want to save them all. You want to love them all. 

Next time, you whisper, watching sunlight paint V's face in peaceful shades of light, his chest rising and falling in the slow breaths of slumber. He is here, alive, and yours, for now. You wish that hadn't come at so high a cost. 

_Next time,_ you whisper. Next time you'll do better. 

_ Please, just wait a bit more. _


End file.
